The X-Files: Orison
"Orison" is the seventh episode of season seven of the paranormal drama series The X-Files and the 146th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rob Bowman with a script written by Chip Johannessen. It premiered on the FOX Network on January 9th, 2000 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Reverend Orison wants to save Donnie Pfaster's soul by helping him break out of prison, but Pfaster only wants the woman who once escaped from him - Dana Scully. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included in the The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition and disc two of the The X-Files: The Complete Seventh Season DVD collections. * Production code number: 7ABX07 * This is the first episode of The X-Files to air in 2000. * Director Rob Bowman previously directed the season six episode, "Biogenesis". He next directs the episode, "En Ami", which will be his last episode on the series. * First sci-fi work for teleplay writer Chip Johannessen. Chip will go on to become a consulting producer on the first season of Dark Angel as well as the short-lived TV series Surface. * Actress Lisa Arch is credited as Lisa Kushell in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Donald Addie Pfaster. He appeared last in the season two episode, "Irresistible". * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for actress Tara Buck. * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for actor Eric Buker. * Actress Irene Muzzy plays the role of the diner waitress in this episode (who is referred to as "Missy", but it is unclear if this is her name). Irene is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actors Tara Buck and Steve Rankin have both appeared on episodes of the HBO series True Blood, though they did not appear in the same episodes together. Quotes * Fox Mulder: It's a cerebral edema. * Dana Scully: Swelling of the brain - a trauma not uncommon with this kind of head injury or accident. * Fox Mulder: Except this isn't accidental. The cause, in fact, as it was stated to me is self-inflicted. There's a small hole here in the skull which allows oxygen into the brain cavity, the result of which is the Reverend Orison has three times the normal blood volume pumping through his brain. * Dana Scully: And he did this himself? * Fox Mulder: Yeah. My guess is he probably did it when he first got into prison - when he first learned how to use its powers. * Dana Scully: Its powers? * Fox Mulder: There's a theory that at this point in human evolution our mental capabilities are limited only by inadequate blood supply. In fact, centuries ago, in the Peruvian Andes, Holy Men used to physically remove parts of their skulls in order to increase blood volume or drill small holes. * Dana Scully: So this hole in his head enables Reverend Orison to help these prisoners escape? * Fox Mulder: The practitioners of this found that they could perform certain mental tricks one of which they called "stopping the world." * Dana Scully: Well, nobody can stop the world, Mulder. I don't care how many holes they have in their head. .... * Dana Scully: Go back to Hell! * Donald Addie Pfaster: Who does your nails, girly girl? * Dana Scully: Let me go! The only reason why you're alive is because I asked the judge for life! The only reason why you're alive is because we didn't kill you when we could! * Donald Addie Pfaster: You're the one that got away. You're all I think about. * Dana Scully: I'm a federal agent. You do anything to me and they will not give you a break this time. * Donald Addie Pfaster: I'm going to run you a bath. See also External Links * * * "Orison" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Orison" at the X-Files Wiki Category:2000/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories